


Discipline and Tradition: The Child in a Pureblood Home

by TaraHarkon



Series: Pureté et Honor : The Quintessential Codex of Wizarding Tradition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Issues, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the wedding behind them, Draco and Hermione have moved on to their latest challenge in life: dealing with their family.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>This is the Sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/4305612/chapters/9758919 which should be read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline and Tradition: The Child in a Pureblood Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jairephix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairephix/gifts).



“Draco, can you get Scorp’s jumper for me?”  
Hermione leaned into the hallway to call to her husband. The toddler in question was standing holding onto the table and trying to reach for the plate of cookies Hermione had baked the day before. Hermione was nearby, trying to get her bag packed and ready to go. She hadn’t been overly keen on spending the holidays with Draco’s family, but they’d insisted on it. Apparently, Narcissa had even orchestrated the cleaning and re-decorating of the nursery just for Scorpius. So, reluctantly, Hermione had given in. Now, they were getting set to travel there and stay for the whole week of Yule and New Years.   
“I’ve got it, Love. Have you seen my tie? The silver one?”  
“Check the top of the dresser.”  
She put one last teether into her bag and turned to check on their son, sighing slightly when she saw him standing there with a cookie in his mouth and another floating towards him. She scooped him up in her arms, putting the floating cookie back on the plate.  
“Don’t ruin your supper, Scorpius. We’re going to go visit Grandmama and Grandpère. Isn’t that exciting?”  
He giggled, hugging her tightly and babbled away in his happy baby-speak. Draco appeared in the doorway holding a small grey jumper with an S on the front, an early present from Molly Weasley.   
“Come here, you little scamp. Let’s get you dressed so your Mum can get herself ready to go, shall we?”  
Draco took Scorpius from her arms, holding the boy against his hip. Hermione leaned in to kiss his cheek.  
“Thanks, Draco. I’ll just be a moment.”  
“Wear that green dress I got you.”  
She chuckled, heading down the hall to their room.  
“Draco, I think you greatly overestimate both of our abilities with clothing modification spells. I think I’m a tad more pregnant than that dress, lovely as it is, will accommodate.” 

* * *

The fire in the manor flared brightly green for a moment before Draco stepped out of it, their bags shrunken and in his pockets. Hermione followed him a step later, Scorpius in her arms. Narcissa was just coming in the door of the receiving room, with a smile on her face.   
“Draco, Hermione, you’re early! Lucius won’t be joining us for a bit, he’s having a meeting. Draco, have one of the house elves bring your bags upstairs to your room. Now, let me see that grandson of mine.”  
Narcissa took Scorpius from Hermione, frowning slightly at his outfit.   
“Are you still putting him in these little muggle things?”  
She tugged a little at the tight one-piece he was wearing under his jumper. It was a simple enough thing in a pale green with gripper pads on the bottoms of his feet so he could toddle about.  
“It’s called a romper, Mother, and he likes it.”  
She looked askance at it and sniffed.  
“We do have some of your clothing upstairs and I really do think it would suit quite a bit better…”  
Scorpius was reaching over her shoulder, straining to try and grab one of the wreaths that hung on the wall. It came off the hook and started to float over and Hermione moved quickly to grab it.  
“I’m terribly sorry, Narcissa. Scorp’s been really starting to come into his magic and he’s getting into all manner of mischief.”  
She hung the wreath back on the wall and started to reach for her son. Narcissa merely smiled indulgently.  
“Early, isn’t it? Positively delightful. But, given the two of you, I’m not in the least surprised. Someone’s going to be a little prodigy. Let’s see if we can’t find you something a bit more festive, Scorpius.”  
And with that, Narcissa went off still carrying the baby. Draco and Hermione looked at each other.   
“Did your mother just kidnap our son?”  
“I…think she did. Yes.” 


End file.
